Haunted
by GeneralQuistis-Zhakeena
Summary: Songfic featuring Evanescence's "Haunted"... Tifa's being haunted by some guy... who is this particular guy, huh??? >:-) Please Read & Review...


Haunted 

By: Xu & Quistis (a.k.a. Zhakeena & General Quistis)

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to us; it belongs to Square. The song "Haunted" was performed by Evanescence. Okay. Nothing belongs to us. Woot. 

Authors' notes: This is twisted enough, hopefully… =) Bah. None of us can write any kind of Hentai, so bear with us!!! @o@

-------------------------

Hands were pale, shaking as they remain folded upon her lap. Dark hair was disheveled and some strands matted against her face. Crimson eyes reflected blankness, dark with fear and exhaustion as they gave off blank stares at everyone including the floor. She slouched as she sat there, motionless, her head bowing down further until her hair began to cover her face completely.

"Tifa," she heard someone call her name, but she did not move.

When she did not move, she heard the voice repeat again, this time, it sounded more stern, "Tifa, I want you to look at me,"

She did not move. "Why?" she asked with a child-like tone that seemed to creep out everyone in the room.

They really did not know how to answer to that, but they knew they had to say something before the silence got to their minds as well. "Because we need to ask you questions." 

She hated that voice; it belonged to the doctor. The stupid doctor. She hated everyone else's voice… except for one…

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me _

_Still can't find what keeps me here _

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside _

_(I know you're still there) _

"Well, that's just too bad, doctor…" Tifa replied, still looking at the shadows on the floor, amused by the hues of black upon the clean white surface. 

White.

It never failed to remind her of him.

"Too bad," she said again, this time in a sing-song voice. "Because I don't know how to answer your stupid questions. I don't remember a-ny-thing…" Her voice started to falter.

The doctor thought for a while before opening a brown folder filled with papers about her. "But you have to answer our questions so that we will know what's been bothering you. Such a pretty face like yours shouldn't be in this kind of place, you know?" he told her with a convincing tone.

"Nothing's bothering me…" she lied. "What the hell are they doing to me?! I'm not crazy! I shouldn't be here!" she thought angrily as she clenched her fists. The wires attached to her wrists, fingers and arms swung slightly. "I'm not crazy… might feel all dead inside, but then again, everybody is. Everybody's dead…" she thought again. 

"Everybody's dead, and it's all my fault…" 

And suddenly, she could feel herself blanking out again. "No… it's happening again!" she wanted to say out loud, but she couldn't speak anymore.

"_It's not your fault_," someone was telling her…

The doctors and the nurses inside the room observed her quietly as she moved her hands frantically to cover her ears. One of the nurses turned to the main doctor and whispered, "She keeps on doing that at some point… she claims to hear this particular voice every now and then,"

The doctor sighed heavily. "Whose voice is it?" he asked.

"Whose voice is it?" Tifa repeated in the child-like tone again. 

The doctor frowned slightly. "Tell me whose voice it is, Tifa…" 

She froze, and afterwards finally looked at them. The medical team shivered slightly at the sight of her deranged eyes. "No… I don't need to listen to you…" she shook her head frantically. "No, he'll talk to me again! Whose voice is it?! Whose voice is it?!?!?" she screamed frantically. The nurses jumped up, prepared to help her settle down, just in case. 

"_It's mine, Tifa…it's always been mine…"_

"NO! Here he goes again! It's him again! What's he doing in my head?!?!?" she screamed as she got up frantically and ran off from the seat, the wires losing contact with her body. She headed for the center of the room, spinning around in circles as she kept her gaze on the white ceiling. "GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP TALKING TO ME!" she screamed, not caring if the nurses were already trying to hold her down and one of them was already preparing the tranquilizer.

"_I won't stop talking to you and I won't leave you. I'll always be beside you, I've always been ever since I died, you know? You just didn't notice it because of that spiky-headed blonde boyfriend of yours. Boy, was I glad he finally died, huh? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU…. HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! You killed everyone!" she screamed.

"_Tifa, Tifa, Tifa… You killed them, not me. There's this rage inside you, see… it was burning madly inside of you. All I needed to do was let it escape from you, and—_

"NO NO NO NO NO No………" Tifa's screams echoed through the walls, until the tranquilizer took effect. 

She didn't know if she just imagined it, but before she closed her eyes, she saw a pair of blue eyes looking down at her from the white ceiling. 

She stopped moving and smiled, "It is you…" she whispered before falling to the floor.

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_Fearing you, loving you _

_I won't let you pull me down _

"What do you want from me?" she kept chanting to herself. Her breathing becomes more ragged every minute. She kept twisting a piece of torn cloth until it was torn even the more so. She kept looking over her shoulder, as if she expects someone to be in there, smiling knowingly and mockingly at her—

"I… I'm not crazy. Nobody's speaking to me. I'm not crazy…" she said over and over, hoping that she would convince herself that the words would come true. 

But… _"Poor girl. I don't want you to suffer like this… you're the one making yourself suffer. I'm just here to be with you, that's all," _he told her.

"But why?" she asked with a pleading tone.

"_…"_

She didn't hear him answer, instead, she just started to see something… though she wasn't sure if she was imagining it from the back of her mind or she was really seeing it…

Because she could see a girl who looks exactly like her, except that the girl was wearing a maroon gown and she was lying on a bed of roses and she's kissing this guy wearing white… 

He has blonde hair and blue eyes…

He was watching her; then wanting her…

And she could feel him pull her down…

But she feared him………….

"No, I love him…" she thought to herself.

"But he's making you crazy!" she could hear her conscience tell her, so to interrupt everything including the images on her head, she just screamed.

As she did so, she snapped out of everything and saw that somehow, she scratched a part of her upper body. She looked at her fingernails; her blood dripped from her fingers to the rest of her hands.

The scream made the nurses attend to her and saw what she did to herself, so they took her to the treatment room to clean her wounds and after doing so, they were surprised to see the shape of the wounds… it spelled "ShinRa".

_Hunting you I can smell you—alive _

_Your heart pounding in my head _

Tifa barely heard voices from above her as she lay down. 

"She's talking in her sleep again, doctor… I think we should do something more about it…" 

_"Why? Talking to her sleep—she always does that…" _

_"But she's saying things like 'seeing him again', 'going to hunt for him', 'gonna escape from here', 'won't let anything stop me'…" _

Yes… she was going to look for him again. She has to. Every word he's uttered to her resonated within the walls in her mind. It was enough to drive her to madness, to thoughts of self-mutilation and suicide… 

"As if I'm not mad right now…" she muttered to herself. 

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_Saving me, raping me _

_Watching me _

And she started to see something again…

Herself…

She could see herself again with him…

"Oh no…" she thought, covering her eyes to shield herself from seeing everything. It disgusted her…somehow. But she could still see it.

Everything.

Covering her eyes and closing them tightly didn't do her any good because she could still see it.

He was still watching her; he still wants her.

She could feel him pull her down…

He's raping her though he's saving her…

How could that be?

"What the hell are you doing to me?!?!?" she screamed, hoping that her words would convince him to stop the images. But, they didn't… those disgusting pictures continued to flash in her mind, not stopping until the worst was over… 

After all that, she found herself gasping for air, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why?…" 

_"You're mine…" _his voice softly said. 

"I'm nobody's," she replied. 

_"Well now, you are… you're mine…_" she felt him give off a twisted grin followed by a kiss….

Oh ya know…

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_Fearing you, loving you _

_I won't let you pull me down _

"Tifa, are you okay?"

Someone's voice…

Tifa instantly opened her eyes and gazed up at the familiar face looking down at her, but she moved away and gasped, staring at her with wide eyes. "Stay away from me! You're not going to take me to him!" she screamed frantically.

The doctor approached them, "I'm sorry if we had to invite you to come here and take a look at Tifa, Elena… but I thought that what she claims to be seeing could be related to the place where you once worked...based on what she had…uh… 'written' on her skin… actually, she had scratched herself repeatedly until she came up with these characters…" He told her as he began to draw the Kanji characters on a piece of paper.

"ShinRa?" Elena asked upon recognizing the characters.

That's it; she heard it. She screamed again, "AAAARGH! NO! Don't say that name!!!"

"_Hahahaha! What are you talking about? Don't despise my surname… it's yours now too,"_ the voice told her with a mocking but gentle tone.

"Uhmm…" Elena said frantically. "Okay, now, calm down…" she said. Tifa nodded and bit her lip as she tried to do as she said. Then, she didn't know how she started, but Tifa began to rant, "No. No. No. Not ShinRa…" 

"Not ShinRa?" Elena asked. 

"Afraid… I'm afraid of him…" 

"Of who?" 

"Ru…Ru…Ru…" Tifa tried to say.

Elena blinked. "Rude?" she asked in total perplexity, not really remembering what her bald friend could've done to the poor girl.

"Ru…Ru…Ruf…" 

"_DON'T SAY MY NAME!" _

"AAAAARGH!" Tifa just screamed and covered her ears. "NO! NO! NO!" 

Elena, amidst the screaming, was really confused. President Rufus? How could he have done this to the woman in front of her? It didn't really make any sense, because the two had almost 0% interaction with each other, as far as this ex-Turk knew…

Without thinking, she just reached out to Tifa and shook her shoulders lightly, "What is he doing to you?" she demanded.

"He's haunting me…" Tifa replied. She wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"_Hah! Me? Haunting you? You're the one haunting me!_" 

"NO! YOU ARE! Why are you in my head?!?!?" she screamed in panic.

"**_YOU_**_ put me in your head! Subconsciously…you were thinking about me!"_

She stopped and frowned, clenching her fists. "I must put an end to this…" she said before turning to Elena with wide eyes. "He is R…"

"_DON'T SAY MY NAME!!!!!"_

The doctor, Elena, and some other nurses inside the room were surprised to hear a man's voice echo all over the place. Some of them moved away.

"_Oh, look what you've made me do! Now Elena's gonna know that it's me!"_

Tifa looked up at the ceiling. "The…They heard you… they heard you… meaning… you're just around the place… I'm not imagining you! YOU'RE JUST HERE! SOMEWHERE!" she sprinted off the bed and ran off from the room, leaving everyone stunned. "I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR YOU!" she screamed.

"Follow her!" The Doctor commanded.

"President Rufus?" Elena thought in awe before she followed with the rest.

Tifa ran in the halls, pushing away everyone who stood in her way, forcing her tired self out of the asylum.

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_Saving me, raping me _

_Watching me _

"_I'm waiting for you, Tifa,"_

"Yes, I'm coming for you… and once I find you, will you promise to stop?" she asked with a child-like tone.

She heard him laugh. "_Oh, Tifa, you never cease to amaze me…_" and she thought she felt a pair of hands touching her face and embracing her.

She just kept on running but she was laughing out loud, making everyone stare at her and realize that she was crazy.

She finally reached her destination: the ruins of the once-proudly standing ShinRa Building. Her mouth twisted slightly. "I'm here… I'll be your savior…" she said, her eyes darting from here to there until she saw what she was looking for. 

"As I'll be yours…" 

The medical people and Elena caught her running towards shreds of white cloth wrapped around a rotting corpse. "No, Tifa, no!!!" Elena screamed as she tried to run upon the rubble. 

Tifa didn't listen to anyone. The doctors froze, and Elena gave up running and tripping over the rocks. 

Tifa cradled the corpse's head upon her lap and kissed it.

Elena stared in shock, covering her mouth to stop herself from gasping upon recognizing the corpse. "President Rufus!"

"_Let's get out of here,_"

"But where are we going?" Tifa asked.

"_Follow me,"_

Tifa looked around and saw a man with blonde hair and dressed in white, standing in one corner. He was smiling at her, as if inviting her to follow him.

She laughed gaily and stood up, letting the corpse fall to the ground. She ran to the direction where he saw the man, and she continued to follow him as he moved away from her.

"Where is she going?" The Doctor asked.

Elena gathered enough strength to proceed and follow Tifa. "Tifa! Don't go in there!" she screamed. 

Tifa seemed deaf to the world around her. She just looked beyond herself, smiling as if finally, her suffering would go away. "I'm finally…" 

She closed her eyes as she fell into a deep cavity on the earth. 

"NOOO!!!!" Elena screamed as she made her way to the edge of the crevice. She barely heard the doctors screaming for help. "Why?…" she finally managed to ask, hoping that somehow, somebody would answer her. 

She blinked as she realized that the deceased President, somehow, managed to kill another person. 

……..


End file.
